darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Face
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Shred Psykeout Megatron Goa Starscream gets dragged into the med bay. He malfunctioned pretty hard, and he needs to have it all looked at. He's semiconscious and sprawled out on the med table, awaiting the examination. Shred is in the med lab, and she frowns as Starscream is brought in, "That's not good." she gets the gumbies to put the seeker up onto the central examination bed. "Okay Starscream. I am going to have to shut you down so I can examine your systems manually, to make sure what went wrong, understand?" Starscream nods weakly and flops his head back down. He lies still and let Shred get to work. "I wouldn't want to be awake for this anyway," he mutters. Psykeout stumbles through the door, still a little overcharged from the enerhol the cycle prior. At some point last night, Psykeout learned that he destroyed a mug against his face. The resulting cuts and such caused some fluid leakage, but he managed to finally get all of the wounds covered up and fixed. His optics are barely open as he walks through the med bay, managing to stumble behind his desk. No mind paid to Starscream or Shred. Shred smiles, and she reaches to simply flick a switch, and shut Starscream down, and then she calls to Psykeout. "Psyke, will you give me a hand here, we need to do a full manual servicing on Starscream's systems." Megatron walks into the Repair bay as Shred begins her servicing on Starscream's systems. The tall, silvery form of the Emperor observing what's going on as Shred begins her work. Goa trails on Megatron's heels, a bit behind so it doesn't look like he's so blatantly following him. It's pretty much tradition, by now, anyway. Spying the gun former clomping his way to the med bay never heralded good things. Psykeout rolls his head up towards Shred and stares at her blankly for a few moments. The enerhol took hold rather quickly and he's still obviously feeling the effects. Then again, cutting off half of your own chin probably doesn't help much either. Psykeout pushes off of the chair and begins towards Shred when Megatron walks through the door. His optics flicker repeatedly and he begins to fumble with his hands. When he opens his mouth to speak, it sounds almost like a mouthful of marbles, "Oh, slag..." He stumbles towards Shred and feigns a smile, but realizes that apparently he may have hit his vocoder with the glass as well. Not good. Very not good. He leans on various tables and desks as he makes his way across the room, finally managing to make it next to Shred. Flashing a smile towards her, he looks up to Megatron and then down to Starscream, then back to Megatron, then to Shred...then his head lolls a bit again. Shred begins by carefully removing the armor plating from Starscream's form. Every single plate of it. she has a pretty good idea what is the matter with him, but she had best be sure. Seeing Megatron, she pauses, nodding to him in greeting, "Lord Megatron. How do you fare this cycle?" Of course, she already did tell Megatron in the past about the remotes she put in Starscream, so he will not be surprised when they are visible. Shred then glances to Psyke, "You ruined your vocoder? Get it replaced, will you? mine may be old, but at least my voice is still pretty clear." Megatron says, "It has been a long several last cycles, Shred." Megatron says in return. "Continue your work. What's wrong with Starscream?" Megatron inquires, as he watches Shred take off all of his armor plating." Psykeout puts his hand to his throat and begins to speak again, "Yes, ma'am. But, I may need some help with it...not like I'm exactly well-respected or liked by the other medics and I sure as frag don't trust one of the gumbies to take care of it," He looks around, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. That's all he needs is Megatron asking him what happened. Then he gets to make an even bigger aft of himself...in front of Megatron. He's already looking like he has a mildly dysfunctional neural net and this would just make it worse. In front of Shred. He taps his fingers nervously, glancing at Shred every few moments, then back towards Starscream, watching intently. He knows about the remotes and is eager to see exactly where they are. Goa slyly waves at Psykeout, then gets to idly nosing around the bay. He sees the half-disassembled seeker and starts snickering about something or other. Otherwise, he just looks around ... not causing any trouble quite yet. Shred sighs faintly, "When we were out in Cubicron the other cycle, her started to suffer Surges. coupled with my... adjustment.. of his pain receptors. Honestly though, I think it's mostly a hangover. It is a good opportunity to ensure his systems are in peak efficiency though. " Looking to Psykeout, she frowns, then smiles, looking to Goa, "Hey Goa, would you do me a massive favor, and help Psykeout replace his Vocoder, like I showed you with my own?" Psykeout arches an optic ridge and takes a step back, holding his throat. A look of fear flies through his optics as he looks back and forth between Shred and Goa, "I...no." He takes another step back, then looks towards Goa, "No. I'll...do it myself..." He comes back to Shred and looks at her, then down to Starscream expectantly. Not like he can ask questions in his state, to be honest. Just listen to the woman talk, Psykeout. Just sit down, shut up and know your role. "I see.. " Megatron turns his bright red optics towards Psykeout at this time, examining him closely. "And what in the pit happened to you?" Megatron rasps, his optics fixed on Psykeout's current state. Shred turns sharply to Psykeout, "You will sit down and allow Goa to fix it for you, Psykeout. That is an order. Unless, sir" she turns to Megatron, "You would do this favor for us?" Goa's antennae perk up, and he rotates to look at Shred. The corner's of the mech's mouth are initially slack with perplexity ... they quickly curl up into a cheshire smile. "Course, Shredder! Toss me the replacement." He skates over toward the clearly uneasy Psykeout. "C'mon, you're in no condition to fix it. Not a total dunce." He chirps over his shoulder, "Little mess out of town, sir." Psykeout looks up to Megatron. Of course he had to ask. Of course he did. Why wouldn't he? The option was laid out there. Of course he had to take it...because Psykeout didn't want him to. He looks up to his commander and his optics flicker a bit, "I broke a mug against my face, Lord Megatron." He looks over to Shred, then to Goa and hangs his head. He knows he's lost. He knows there's no going back and there's nothing that he can do to get out of this. Unless...unless he gives it all up. Goes back to the way things were. Goes back to a time when he wasn't being controlled. Back to a time where he didn't have to worry about offending someone else. A time when he would gladly dig into Starscream and reprogram him. Instead, he shuffles over to the med bay table and lays on it without a word. Megatron growls, "I didn't ask you, Goa. And by the sound of it, I need a report." Megatron's next question belts out irritatingly to Goa: "Why haven't you sent it!?" Megatron considers fixing Psykeout's systems, but instead uses this opportunity to test the judgment of his head medic.. especially after recent events. Upon hearing Psykeout's reason, Megatron reaches out for Psykeout, and grabs him by the neck. "And why in the PIT would you do that for?" Megatron asks angrily, as his hand flexes a little. unidle Psykeout points at Megatron's hand, then a squeaking sound comes from his vocoder, "Too...tight..." Shred sighs, "Sir, would you please be so kind as to set Psykeout down so his vocoder can be repaired? Goa is going to do it, I have demonstrated the procedure to him, and I will supervise, to ensure there are no mishaps. You holding him by the throat could cause some structural damage, which would just mean all the more work for me to do in repairing it." Goa turns, tracing up Megatron's arm with his optics, now half-lidded. The mech has become unmoved by these displays, even a little irritated. "Having a moment here," he mutters, "It'll be up as soon as I'm done here, Lord Megatron." He stares at the silver mech impatiently. "Shred, new module, please?" Goa holds an expectant hand out toward the minicon. Shred passes Goa a replacement Vocoder module to install in Psyke. Goa flashes Shred a quick, tooth-glinting smile, then points his nose back at the Emperor. Psykeout looks around the room, from Shred to Goa then up to Megatron. He points his hand at Megatron's death-grip, "Still..too....." Then, a horrible sound comes from his throat. Yes. Megatron managed to crush his vocoder and most likely some other important parts in there. Who will make those sarcastic, yet extremely evil, remarks now? He turns back to Megatron and his optics are half-open now, out of irritation more than anger or pain. An optic ridge is arched high, as though he's silently asking Megatron WHY he's still holding him in the air. Not like he can answer now, or anything. Megatron gruffs, and sets Psykeout down as to prevent any further damage. Megatron's metal fingers release from Psykeout's neck, and his red optics simply glare upon his speechless figure. "You still owe me an answer," Megatron says irritatingly. "And Goa will perform the procedure as Shred indicated. I trust you will have no problem with that." Megatron says the last sentence with slight emphasis in his voice. As Psykeout's vocoder is crushed, and Megatron sets him down, she sighs, "Thank you lord Megatron. Goa, first, do like with me, and completely disconnect the cranial unit. then I will come and examine the extent of the damage done." at this she gives Megatron a meaningful damage. "We may need to replace rather more than just the vocoder." Psykeout lays on the table, his hands laced together on his chest plate. Not like there's a whole lot for him to do...or say, for that matter. He knows that he owes Megatron an answer, but...can't really do that right now. Megatron says, "This is quite unfortunate. See to it that Psykeout is combat ready as soon as you can." Megatron trains his red optics on the damaged area, evaluating and looking to see the extent of Psykeout's repairs." Shred hmms, "Psykeout, I know you can hear me. You know full well you can still radio lord Megatron your report. your radio is not connected to your vocoder." You paged Megatron with 'IC RADIO : I was drunk on enerhol, Lord Megatron. I aimed for my mouth and hit my face. Apparently some of the glass shrapnel embedded itself in my vocoder.' Goa smiles approvingly as Megatron turns the heat down on Psykeout; It's a quick turnaround from the grimace and snap of antennae against helmet the mech exhibited when Psyke's voice box ... failed moments ago. His attention turns back to the other mech, antennae trained to hear any further instruction from Shred. "Right." He smirks downward, then rolls Psykeout's head aside, fumbling to find the spinal lock, which he releases, removing his head without any further issue. It takes him a bit longer to find and disconnect the vocoder with hesitant fingers, leaving the other residents of the med bay to wait. Or stare at Starscream. Shred watches Goa carefully, seeing how the structural struts have deformed, along with there being other general damage.. "Ah slag. Goa, I'm going to have to take over. You do not know your own strength, lord Megatron. I need to replace the superstructure of the cranial support." Megatron (M) pages: IC RADIO:I see. And it didn't occur to you to stop drinking enerhol before then? (no answer required) Psykeout's head sits idly next to his body. If his core was in his head, there could be the disembodied head talking to them as they worked, directing them to what they needed to do and such. But, alas, such humorous situations are not going to occur...not tonight. You paged Megatron with 'IC RADIO : Well, /Lord Megatron/, I had to keep myself from removing the core of a neutral in the bar. Instead of fighting them and losing, I ended up downing more enerhol. A mistake, but one that only needed a vocoder fix, until a crushing blow decided differently. Lord Megatron, the damage that I have endured is still less than if I took on the neutral. All things considered, I think it's better that I did continue to drink.' Shred starts to get out the tools she requires to dismantle Psykeout's cranial support superstructure, and replacement components for it. then she looks to find a more suitable place to house the vocoder, in his chest, for instance, near to his core. When she can do so, she connects it in said place, "Well, now you can talk again, Psyke." Starscream is still passed out on the med bunk. Goa had gotten stuck on one of the plugs, so deformed it wouldn't disconnect without wrenching. "I was wondering," he mutters, and steps away from the injured medic. But far from returning to what he was doing before, he watches over Shred's shoulder intently. This could be useful. Even if she was moving faster than he could ever hope to with the size of his arms. Psykeout's head sits next to him, so it's kind of odd for him to actually realize that he can talk. He taps his fingers on the table, trying to think of something to say. Slamming his fist into the table, a squealing screeching sound comes out, "SHREEEEEEEED!" It's cut off as suddenly as it starts, "SHRED! WHY DO I SOUND LIKE STARSCREAM?!" He begins to flail on the table, but manages to get himself under control rather quickly and without restraints, "Shred. Listen to me. I had a vocoder that provided me with a low booming voice. You gave me one that sounds like Starscream ate a cyber-fox and it got caught in his throat." Goa steps backward and covers his mouth, giggling like a sparkling. Oh, slag ... well, at least it wasn't his fault this cycle. Not technically, anyway. He glances up at Megatron, remembering he's there, and sobers instantly. Shred smirks, and she makes a couple of adjustments to the vocoder, making him sound almost like Unicron in TFTM.. "I haven't finished adjusting it yet, Psykeout. You know it takes time to calibrate a vocoder properly. Anyway, how's that?" "So Enerhol is the only thing that prevents you from picking a fight you know you cannot win? Hmmm.." Megatron wonders aloud, thinking that perhaps if Enerhol is so vital to Psykeout's judgment, something should be done. Megatron withholds smacking Goa sober, as he corrects himself before Megatron has to make a point to do so. Psykeout pats his chest softly and the voice that comes out sends the gumbies scrambling for cover. It's a voice that hasn't been heard in this medical bay for quite some time. It's...Shockwave's doppelganger. Well, at least in the vocoder sense, "Lord Megatron. I have to admit that I want to thank you for what you've done. Shred here did a wonderful job. At least, I think it's Shred. With my head not being attached, it could be some Autobot fumbling around in my head...err...chest....and head." It seems that Psykeout has finally gotten his humor back...if he had one to start with, that is.” Shred smirks, "Psyke, you sure know how to get ahead in the med bay." she jokes, but she is still quite serious as she sets about reconstructing the neck of her fellow medic. It won't take her too long. Goa quirks his antennae unevenly; he smirks and shakes his head. Weren't going to hear the end of this anytime soon, were they? His antennae adopt another uneven pattern as he wonders what the slag Megatron is mumbling about, but he's as soon distracted by Psykeout ... showering someone /else/ with adoration? His optic ridges furrow. And furrow with the slightest hint of offense when he mentions the idea of an Autobot. But he quickly pokes his nose back into what Shred's doing, watching with wide optics. Psykeout taps his fingers, considering what his next move should be. He can feel everything that Shred is doing and has to admit that it's kind of weird to let someone else work on him. So much trust is needed, especially for something like this. Trust...would it be worth it to shatter that trust, before they shatter his own trust in them? Shred soon has the neck rebuilt, and she starts to reconnect the head. She has no idea what is going through Psykeout’s mind, and she is genuinely trying to do the best job she can. She wants him to trust her, so they can work together well, and perhaps even be able to function side by side outside the working environment. Psykeout stretches and turns his head from side to side, "Wonderful job, Shred." That voice is still eerie, even to himself. The sound of Shockwave being inside of the med bay sends the gumbies scrambling every time he speaks. A smirk crosses his lips, "Thanks to you, I need to go use this voice in other places. You know, hide in the shadows and scare little mechlings that happen to come out. Promise that I'll blast them or something like that." He hops off of the table and reaches out to hug Shred, but remembers where he is and...well...who else is here. Instead he offers his hand for her to shake. Megatron affirms Psykeout's assertation. "Yes, Shred is working on you right now." Although Megatron doesn't outright compliment her, Megatron's confidence in Shred's level of work is fairly high. "You have nothing to worry about. I will see to it that you are repaired and ready for work." Megatron is taking the repairs of one of his own troops quite seriously - as he should. Shred smiles, and she shakes Psykeout's hand, "No problem, but you know, I think I have a better idea for your vocal range, let me adjust it again?" Psykeout opens his chest plate, giving her direct access not only to the vocoder, but his core as well. Trust is not earned easily, but he obviously trusts her. Shred grins, making a very rapid adjustment to the vocoder, "Try that, Psyke. I think you will be.. Impressed." Goa raises one optic ridge at this discourse, slowly moving to cross his arms. Psykeout lets his chest plate close and turns around. He has an idea of what she's done, given all of the work that he's done on vocoders over the megacycles. He strolls to the other side of the room, directly behind Megatron who is obviously paying attention to something else, "We meet again, Megatron..." Optimus Prime's voice fills the air... Goa dims his optics with intense concentration, looks like he's moving his hand up to adjust the recent repairs on his jaw ... and starts maniacally snickering again. Megatron roars, nearly blowing a gasket. "Get that filth out of his vocoder! NOW!!" Megatron shouts, his booming voice ringing throughout the repair bay and science facilities. Since Psykeout approached him from behind, Megatron also turns right around to Psykeout, and nearly grabs him again, but instead just stares.. The stare tells the entire story. "Pull a stunt like that and I will tear out your core myself!" Psykeout smirks, looking up to Megatron, "Understood, Lord Megatron...Boy, bet you never thought you'd hear 'Lord Megatron' in Optimus' voice, huh?" Without waiting for an answer, he slips out the med bay exit. Shred groans, putting her head in her hands, "I'll adjust it, sir.." The repair bay has finally settled down, with Psykeout haven taken his leave. "I know you have had quite a bit to do this cycle, Shred. Do you have time now?" Mega-tron rasps, turning his red optics towards and addressing Shred. Shred hmms, and she nods to Megatron, "Yes sir, I believe so. May patients have been dealt with, so I think I have time. What can I do for you?" Megatron says, "@emit "Excellent," Megatron rasps. "Have you been able to repair any of your memory systems since I last took a look into them?" Megatron inquires. "I know you have been able to recover some of it."" "Excellent," Megatron rasps. "Have you been able to repair any of your memory sys-tems since I last took a look into them?" Megatron inquires. "I know you have been able to recover some of it." Shred shakes her head slightly, "Sadly not, lord Megatron. Everything I have recov-ered is from files. Psykeout discovered some of my early past when he went to Dead end.. about my time in the grease pits.. but the details were sketchy." Megatron says, "I could take another look if you would permit me to. I also know of another medic named Robustus who may help," Megatron rasps. "However, Psykeout was correct that you were originally an Empty in Dead End. There, you had a history as a champion in the grease pits." Continuing, Megatron rasps, "I would imagine you earned the Energon to survive, as life as a Gladiator is not an easy one."" Shred nods, and she hmms, "Anything that can be done, lord, to regain my memories. This Robustus may well be worth approaching. It is also possible that Psykeout might be able to assist in restoring some of my memories.. " yes, she is willing to trust him with her cerebral circuitry... Megatron continues, "I was a Gladiator myself, as everyone knew about me and my taking control of Polyhex. You drew inspiration from my successful rise to power from being a gladiator. Using your winnings you earned from the fights, you paid your way into the medical academy. During that time, you had a new body con-structed." Megatron rasps, as he takes the diagnostics from the table, and moves to take another look into Shred's circuitry. "You passed the medical academy with fly-ing colors. Then, you went to the Decepticon military academy, and joined my ranks." Category:Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Goa's Logs